killerofcryptidsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Basics FAQ
'Basics FAQ' Here we will discuss the basics of gameplay. 'Contents:' * Enhancing * Evolving * Skill Leveling * The Good Cards 'Enhancing:' Q) What is enhancing? A) Enhancing is a way to make your cryptids stronger, it's when you use one card to make another card stronger. Q) What cards Should I enhance? A) It is generally a good idea to only enhance cards that will be really strong, that usually means a card with power level above 8, and atk or def above 1930. Cards that fall below these levels are generally considered junk rares. Q) Should I worry about the skill level of my card when enhancing? A) If you plan to evolve that card after it reaches max level, No. The reason for this is because once you evolve the card all skill levels are reset to level 1. If it is a carde that you plan to use in it's current form for some time, then Yes. 'Evolving:' Q) What is evolving? A) Evolving is when you merge two cards of the same kind togeather to make one stronger card. Q) When should I evolve my cards? A) The best time to evolve cards, is when both cards have been enhanced to their max level. When cards are evolved before reaching max level, they do not recieve their full stats. Take Silent Mermaid for example: when evolved with two maxed cards, the max def of this card would be 8050, but if evolved early it could be something like 7590. That extra ~500 could be the difference between winning and losing a battle. 'Skill Leveling:' Q) How do I level up my cards skill? A) To level up the skill of a card you must enhance the card with cards that have a skill, the more of these cards you use the greater the percentage chance of the skill leveling up. Q) when should I level up the skill of my card? A) It is usually better to level up the skill of an evolved card, as those are the cards you are more likely to keep. Q) What is the maximum skill level a card can reach? A) All cards have a max skill level of 10. Q) Can I still level up the skill of my card even though it has reached it's max enhance? A) Yes, as long as the card is under skill 10, you can continue to level up it's skill. 'The Good Cards.' What cards should I look out for? Generally any card in your element with a Power level 9 or above and/or 1930 attack or defence. Forest Umbrial Rockface Lushgrowth Leonard Eager Ammit Reaper Gyhldeptis Jurik Galliant Squire Water Atum Ice Dragon Melancholy Undine Whispering Celestial Snow Maiden Silent Mermaid Star Reader Fire Atar Tyrannical Darklord Wildfire Daemon Flameseer Apophis Deranged Nightmare Desert Salamander Dues Ex Machina Herolord Verethragna Ultra Rare and Rare Price List *Ultra Rare and Rare Price Guide *Please note that the card price list is only meant to be a guide, and final price is determined by the seller. *Card Price list. Babyghost853 Category:The Basics FAQ